Human molting
by icegirljenni
Summary: Sesshoumaru discovers something new about humans.


Several reptiles that have an ability of shedding skin based on the changes of environment and climate...

Wait, what does that information has to do with this story? Well...

Read on to find out more about 'Human molting'

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The depictions of the characters in this story are completely fictitious. In no way does this represent the views or the story arcs as envisaged by the original copyright owners of this franchise and its characters. The ownership if the characters and the original concept are sole properties of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

'_I once thought I am happy with my life and full of self, until one day; quite by surprise, I caught a glimpse of me ...'_

* * *

**Human molting**

* * *

Rin emerges from Kaede's hut with a basket of fruits in her hands. She then hands it to the old miko who has been waiting impatiently. Watching the old lady approach the villagers and start distributing the fruits to everyone, the young girl smiles with relief.

She wipes away the sweat from both sides of her face with her kimono sleeve and takes a few steps forward to glance at her surroundings. Everyone is gathering here today for Inori's full moon celebration, the second child of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Scanning the crowd, her large hazelnut eyes instantly catch an interesting scene few meters away from the center of the crowd. Inuyasha has his right hand grabbing Shippo's neck and pushes the fox demon's face closer to him.

What has the fox demon done this time to upset the half demon? As her eyes roam around the duo she notices 3 pair of legs. Confusing, since there are only two people there so why...?

Something connects behind the young girl's mind. Her gaze lands on the third pair of legs and looks up until the waistline._Shibuya?_ What is happening? Half of the boy's body is invincible.

Rin can't help but chuckle, Shippo is testing his magic again and this time he is daring to even test it on Inuyasha's son, Shibuya. The girl shakes her head and turns to walk away, after so many years the fox demon is still unable to master his skill.

As the young girl walks a bit further away from the crowd, she spots the demon slayer's family who has just arrived. She is about to wave at them but alters her move as her eyes capture the clearer vision of what is happening with them stopping half way on the path.

Sango has her hands on her hips and looks to be quite angry. She seems to be scolding about something while Miroku works as a shield for five of their kids who are all hiding behind the monk.

Rin smiles sadly, for some reason that scene seems to bring back her childhood memories. She decides to leave them alone and steps away from the crowd.

The girl reaches by the legendry sacred tree, tilting her head up she looks at the swaying thick branches of leaf. A warm breeze slaps on her face carrying her long dark tresses to the west.

Arms crossed tightly around her chest, the girl embraces herself. Reluctantly, a piece of memory from her childhood life forces into her mind trying to take control. It took place about twelve years ago when she was only a five year old child.

That afternoon, when she's running around the hut with her brothers and her legs accidentally collided with a wooden table. Broken glass and strewn food were on the floor. Young Rin was so scared she wailed. Her father pulled her at the back and shielded her from the angry woman.

Rin remembers later that night she cried to her sleep, her mother came in later on to put a blanket on her. That's when she woke up and apologized to her mother. She ended up sleeping on her mother lap until the next day.

It is the wind that hits on her cold cheeks that brings her back to the present. She sniffs and touches her wet face with her fingers.

"Look at me." She rubs her cheeks with her hands and manages a self silly smile. Rin has no idea for her sudden change of emotions since she is meeting Miroku's family almost on a daily basis so there is no reason why the small scene she saw earlier would hit her this hard.

"Maybe this is that time of the month again." Her hand presses on her mouth giggling. The continuous blow of wind dances with the branches of leaves in a rhythm. The movements open up a gap between the branches which allows a weak moonlight to shine through it.

It hits on Rin's sandals and catches her attention. She looks up and catches a glimpse of the shape of the moon. Making a few steps to the side, the girl gets a clearer view of the moon. She smiles weakly.

Sometimes Rin is always wondering as to why by just looking at the moon it has a great power to relieve her loneliness. She did make friends in this village and over the past ten years they have grown up together and now most of them have already settled down with their own family.

She is never being left alone, in the morning she would be busy with Sango's kids and by afternoon she would sometimes help Kagome to pick some herbs.

Even when the day dies down, Kaede would always be there to chat with her before she went to sleep. There is no room for loneliness to even enter her life and yet she misses her parents even more than the time she has travelled with Sesshoumaru._Why?_

Rin shuts her eyes and squeeze them tightly. It is at this moment that a familiar annoying voice fills her eardrums.

"You silly girl! What's with that long face? Lord Sesshoumaru might mistakenly think I did something to make you sad."

Rin's hands press on her lips lightly and giggles. Ya, the little kappa always keeps her mood in check in the fear for his life. She turns around with her hands clasping behind her back and smiles innocently. "Yes, master Jaken I will not put you in trouble."

Her smile drops at the empty field before her eyes and her words dissolve into the air. There is no annoyed Jaken sitting with arms folded. Ah Un isn't nibbling grass at the field and the Daiyoukai... is no where resting under the nearby tree.

Unmoved, Rin's heart burrows in pain, she has just realized of how much she misses travelling with her lord again. The green imp has always acted like her lost brother, the teasing and the yelling were so much fun. She loves the two headed dragon and the demon lord is always watching her.

Despite Sesshoumaru's regular visits with all the great gifts, it just doesn't feel quite right and something is missing. No matter how long she has lived in this village, this really isn't the life that she really desires to have.

_I never want to go back to live in the human village._ The sentence she once said is now echoing in her ears.

Closing her eyes and replaying all the memories in her mind the girl starts to dance. Imagining everyone is around, Rin swirls in front of Jaken and waltz gracefully around Ah Un. There are several steps missed but the girl manages to regain her control.

She moves breezily and steps with rhythm allowing the wind to slap all over her body. _If only I could get another chance to dance in front of him again... _The words playing in her mind like a song.

_If only I could steal one final glance to see if he is watching me... _Rin twirls twice; her hazelnut eyes pry open only to see the Daiyoukai standing before her. She smiles and makes another clumsy twirl which almost causes her to lose balance.

"Be careful, Rin." The young girl nods with a timid smile as she turns around to make her final twirl. Something is not right because Sesshoumaru's voice is so alive. As she is completing her final swirl, the girl can see the image of the demon lord at the corner of her eyes.

_No, I am not imagining things._

Rin stops abruptly and turn to her back to confirm her vision; the Daiyoukai is indeed standing there. The girl startled with her hazelnut eyes widened and her jaw drops. Her legs twists in the wrong angle causing her to lose balance.

Sesshoumaru immediately reaches out his hands to catch on the girl's waist, pulling her closer to him.

So close, close enough to feel his heart beating and the warmth in his arms. Their faces are only separated by few inches and if it wasn't for the steel armor the distant between them would be even closer.

Rin's heart skips faster making her arteries and veins bigger, blood shooting up to her face and tints her face as red as a cherry. They stay in that position for a good moment before Sesshoumaru attempts to break the silence.

"I have told you to be careful, Rin." The Daiyoukai states coolly. Rin quickly makes a step backward and releases herself from the hold. She adjusts her kimono before bowing to the demon lord.

"Sorry, my lord I will mind my steps next time." Keeping her head low, the girl apologizes.

"You don't have to apologize, just be a bit more careful next time." Rin nods silently.

"Come." Sesshoumaru leading the way while the girl follows suit. They reach at the outskirts of this village and settle down on the edge of the hill.

The young girl steals a glance from the corner of her eyes at the demon lord. He hasn't changed much for the past ten years and still looking good as always. Each time the girl stares into the blue crescent moon at the center of his forehead, it feels like he is so unreachable just like the moon that hangs high in the sky but whenever she needs company, the demon lord is always there. Just like today.

"What are you doing in the forest at this time of the night?" Sesshoumaru asks coolly.

"I-I ju-just go-goi-ing f-for a wa-walk." She's stuttering with her fingers intertwined nervously.

"M-my lord? It is a surprise to see you here too at this time." She has regained her voice and sounds much better now.

"I am usually here a night earlier before visiting." Rin nods happily knowing her lord is here to visit her. Her chatty mood has returned; she starts to tell about today's events and eventually updates the demon lord about her life since his last visit.

They say time flies extremely fast when you are happy, that's true. Rin doesn't know how long she has been speaking and the topic she presses on is getting wider too. She points her finger up to the starry star and tells the Daiyoukai just how much she loves this unique universe.

When Sesshoumaru's nostrils pick up the scent of faint dawn, he decides to send his ward home. The girl reluctantly nods in agreement although she wishes to stay longer.

Escorting the young girl back to the village, both of them remain silent. When they have reached by the sacred tree, Sesshoumaru tells the girl to go inside without him. Rin makes a few steps ahead but stops as her name is being called.

"Yes?" The girl turns to face the Daiyoukai.

"Tell the old miko that you will come with me for at least a month. I will come and fetch you tomorrow afternoon." With that Sesshoumaru turns into a giant green light ball and disappears leaving the astounded young girl clueless.

_Lord Sesshoumaru is taking me somewhere? He is going to take me away for a month?_ The girl pinches her cheek and confirms she is not dreaming. She feels extremely overjoyed now and screams silently. She literally runs back to the village and can't wait to tell Kaede about this news.

She knows that she won't be able to sleep much today but no matter what she has to at least take some nap so she is well ready for tomorrow's journey.

When Sesshoumaru reaches Kaede's hut the next day afternoon, Rin is already well prepared with her clothing and several other things packed for her temporary travel. Everyone is present to bid farewell to the girl including those children whom she once took care of.

As the Daiyoukai and his ward take their leave, Kagome watches them with a huge smile on her face.

"I have been praying much for you, Rin. I know you are dying to be with Sesshoumaru again." The young Miko whispers, "Have fun dear." She turns guiding the children back into the hut.

After they left the village, Sesshoumaru and Rin haven't been talking much and it kind of makes the girl feel a little uneasy. Travelling again with her lord proves a little awkward especially when she is no longer a child. She keeps reminding herself to not act too childish which may lead her into trouble. With Jaken and Ah Un absent things are getting even weirder with just the two of them.

When they have walked for about an hour, Rin decides to ask about what she wishes to know since last night. Also she is having a hard time deciding to walk at the back or at the side of the demon lord.

"Lo-Lord Sesshoumaru, where will we be heading to now?" The girl asks curiously.

"To the northern, east." Rin mouths a silent 'oh' and chooses to stay silent.

"There's a species of flowers in the north which will only bloom once every two hundred years. I want you to see it." Sesshoumaru adds.

The girl widens her hazelnut eyes in disbelief at what she has just heard. She feels so touched that her lord is thinking about bringing her to this special occasion when she is just merely a human girl.

"Thank you, my lord." A huge smile graces the young girl's lips.

As they continue walking, Sesshoumaru notices Rin falling back a little bit. He literally reduces his pace assuming the girl is tired but to his surprise as he slows down the girl advances few steps and walks ahead.

The Daiyoukai's frowns, as he increases his pace a bit Rin is somehow deliberately slowing down. Instead of inquiring the girl's odd behavior, Sesshoumaru reaches out his hand to grab on his ward's hand and pulls her to his side.

Rin is stunned, she cocks her head up to meet with the golden eyes. Her hand is trembling under the firm hold.

"Walk at my side, Rin." The demon lord commands. The girl looks away instantly keeping her head as low as she can. She can feel that her face is heating up and the fact that her lord is holding her hand makes her heart skip abnormally.

When the Daiyoukai gets no reply he looks over to the side at the human girl and notices something that intrigues him.

To his amazement Rin's face is tinted with red again and her heart is beating faster. Raising his eyebrow, Sesshoumaru ponders; he knows there are several reptiles that have an ability of shedding skin based on the changes of environment and climate. Sometimes their skin color changes according to the mood and their hearts beat faster.

The Daiyoukai has no idea that even humans have the ability of shedding skin. Not only the girl's heart is beating faster but her small hand is trembling too.

Considering the weather isn't too hot the change of the skin color can well be related to the changes in mood. But what has caused the stir of her emotions so suddenly? The demon lord debates.

As Rin keeps lowering her head, Sesshoumaru can't help but to think she looks quite adorable with her face tinted in red.

_Interesting_ Sesshoumaru concludes. Humans are such a unique species, he is determined to explore more about the ability of humans to shed skin. _No_, not humans in general as he is only interested about Rin to be more precise. He smirks.

Despite the heating on her face and the heart beat racing, Rin can sense a strange feeling rushing in her veins. She fails to explain it but with the demon lord's large hand holding her's, she feels extremely safe.

As they continue on their journey hand in hand, the blush on the girl's face fades and she is no longer trembling. The secure feeling that revolved around Rin has gradually changed into a new feeling that can't make her stop smiling.

She feels so blissful.

As her hazelnut eyes look up at the path before her, Rin wishes that the path will have no end therefore Sesshoumaru will be holding her hand forever and ever.

* * *

**Author Note:** This story dedicated to Divine Rose (^_^)

The original idea of 'Shed skin' was suggested by Divine Rose.

The earlier plot of this story was inspired by a song name 'Dance With My Father' by Luther Vandross

The plot towards the end of this story inspired by a song name '爱情不被祝福' (Love doesn't has to be blissful) by 周诗雅 ( A Taiwanese singer)

Thank you for beta san for his onetime 'speedy editing service' XD

To all my readers, I have not forgotten my story and I promise to working on it as soon as my fiancé settle down

Have fun reading...


End file.
